


Stage Lights

by Winter_Genisis



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Genisis/pseuds/Winter_Genisis
Summary: In which 2D is a cock tease and Noodle is hella gay. There may be a tiny bit of plot if you squint.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey all. Still on a Gorillaz kick, here. And for my second Gorillaz fic ever I think I'll try a little harder this time? I'm trying to start this thing where I write something every day, ya know? Hopefully this will be acceptable, I just don't feel like there are enough Gorillaz fics anywhere on the internet! It's a travesty.
> 
> Just FYI, I will be writing in second person POV.
> 
> So yeah anyway without further ado here are the gays.

This has got to be the fifth time this has happened, tonight. Maybe it's because he's high. Maybe it's because he just likes goading you. You don't know, and frankly you don't care because the bottom line is, it's happening, and 2D is being really obvious about it. You won't be surprised if there more than one comment about it in the papers tomorrow.

That's not to say you don't love what he's doing, because you do. The way he'll let you sidle up to him and, instead of just leaning against each other and letting the rhythm and the heavy beat flow through your bodies, instead of basking in the ecstacy of the music you're creating together, he does something else entirely.

2D's a wonderful fucking cocktease, you'll give him that.

When he beckons, you'll creep a little closer, and at first you thought nothing of it because this is what you do, sometimes he'll call you up (though he usually doesn't have to, you're headed there anyway) and put you in the limelight, let everyone scream and moan for you, all for you, the sounds of the crowd swelling and cresting. But now you know what he's on about (you're still a little unsure but that's fine) and you lean against him a little harder, watch as his grip carefully loosens and the mic slips between his fingers, held now by the cord. And you're trying so fucking hard to concentrate, to get the chord progression right but it's all you can do to stay standing when that fucking maniac licks the shell of your ear. His free hand reaches around you, and he shuffles just a bit behind you so that he can come around and rub a nipple, pinching it and pulling it until you're moaning into your microphone. The girls are all screaming and you can't help but smirk at the show 2D is putting on for them tonight. You feel his teeth sink gently into your neck before he partially detaches himself, casting out his melodic vocals onto the fans once more

When the show's over, he practically drags you off stage and you think he's probably dead set on topping tonight with the way he's been on you, so you're surprised when he pulls you into one of the venues grimy bathrooms, hops up onto the sink and spreads his legs like he's sin incarnate. You feel a low, growly moan bubble up in the back of your throat at the mere sight, and your already rock hard dick strains painfully against the tight fabric of your skinny jeans.

"Murdoc," he murmurs, unzipping his own jeans and pulling his shirt up achingly slow to expose his narrow waist and slim, smooth chest.

You hurry over, crashing your lips against his and you moan into it because Satan, this -- this is what you've been waiting for. And now you're fumbling with your own fly and honestly you don't think you'll be able to fuck him properly, you just need it. So you take your dick out and waste no time grabbing 2D's. He moans into your mouth and fucking writhes against you, pulling your hair and bucking his hips and he breaks away from the kiss, all whispers of please, please, I need it, give it to me Muds falling gracelessly against your temple, your forehead, your hairline.

"I got ya, songbird." You hush him with another kiss, nipping at his lip as your hands run up his thighs. You have a moment of regret that he's still wearing jeans, but that thought flies from your mind as he bucks his hips against yours.

Someone comes into the bathroom and gasps loudly. 2D stiffens in your arms, making a quiet sound of alarm and you think he might be making to push you away, but you hold him tight and offer a rude hand gesture to the intruder. He leaves, and after a moment or two, 2D relaxes.

You pull back to look at him, gazing right into those dark, blood-filled eyes and you just know he's looking intently at you. You honestly can't wait any longer and for fear of tearing your singer's asshole apart, so you instead press close, taking both of your members in hand and stroking, rocking your hips for more friction. It hurts a little bit, you hadn't taken the time to dig any lube out of your pocket but you both like a little pain, so it's fine. It's all worth it for 2D's gasps and moans, the way he wraps his long legs around your waist and can't decide if he likes pulling at your hair or his own.

The way your member slides against his own is slicker and easier with the buildup of precome, and you press your thumb into his slit, coaxing more to gently dribble out. He doesn't bother to hide his low, nearly agonized keen, and you smirk, pressing your lips to his in a sloppy mix of teeth and tongue. Every touch is electric and you groan, grabbing his hip with your free hand to pull him impossibly closer. The tightness in your stomach is becoming unbearable and your legs shake as you feel your balls draw up, and by fucking Satan if you can't hold this back then you've fucked up, you might even be done for the night --

"Murdoc," 2D whispers urgently into your hair, and all you can do is groan. "Murdoc!"

He's frantic, hands everywhere he can reach and finally settling one down on your cocks to help out or stabilize himself or something and you just can't bring yourself to fucking care because this means he's close, maybe as close as you are.

"If you're gonna come then do it," you grouse, and well, you could have been sexier about it but whatever.

"Murdoc--" he practically chokes on your name and if that isn't the prettiest thing you've heard come out of his mouth all night then you'll find salvation and be redeemed.

You let yourself go, too, and you guess you're lucky that 2D comes just a split secobd before you, spraying hot come out onto both if your stomachs.

"Stuart, fuck," you groan into his neck, and he shivers, coming down off his orgasm but not entirely sated. You know you didn't give him what he wanted... but you sorta did that on purpose. "You're such a fucking tease."

You feel his lips quirk upward in one of his damnable smirks, the ones where he actually knows exactly what he's done and is too smugly satisfied with the outcome.

"You know that we won't be able to hide, now." You step away from him to tuck yourself back into your jeans.

"Wot you mean, mate?"

"You know exactly what I mean, you bleeding dullard. We're out of the closet. It's done."

2D just smirks again and you can't stop yourself from rolling your eyes.

"Yeah? So?"

"So you brain damaged cunt, we're gonna get a fuckton of bad publicity." It's safe to say your patience has run out.

But 2D scowls at you, dumping his ruined shirt in the trash. You do the same after wiping yourself down. "Oo's fault wos it 'at me brain got scrambled in da first place, huh?" He sighs, crossing his arms. "But you know I forgave ya. Look Muds, I know it won't be easy, but ya not gonna back out on me, yeah?"

And the look 2D gives you makes you realize he thinks you might actually back out. It hurts. So you glare dangerously at him.

"You really are a fuckin' dullard, throwing shitty ideas like'at around, eh?"

His scowl doesn't lift, and you roll your eyes again because honestly this man is so fucking gay for you and it's wonderful and all, but you're kind of an asshole.

You cock your head in the direction of the door. "Let's go, ya faggot. I need a smoke, n' we gotta find Russ n' the Noodle girl."

2D snorts, his anger pushed aside for the moment. "She's hardly a girl anymore, mate. She's in her twenties."

You shrug, because he knows (just like you know) that Noodle will always be the band's little girl.

Walking down the hall to the carpark, 2D grabs your hand and you grumble and quietly grouse about it but you never make a single attempt to pull away. 2D just laughs and squeezes your hand, and when you walk past the fans and the popperazie, you feel your face go red because this will definitely be in the papers tomorrow. You find yourself getting a bit short of breath. Honestly you don'y know if you're ready for this. You fucking wish 2D would have had the decency to check with you beforehand, but you didn't think to be angry because you were to fucking horny at the time.

Then 2D leans over and whispers in your ear, "You didn't fuck me."

You sigh heavily, because no, you didn't, and the way he says it is accusatory and damning and Satan, you wish you would have just exercises a bit more control --

His hand leaves yours, and reaches around you instead, grabbing your ass, and your eyes widen, darting over to your singer.

He's waving at fans and smiling like a damned idiot for the cameras, just eating that shit up -- you normally do, too, but right now you've got other things on your mind.

Or, you did, until he leans over again to whisper, "Ya lost ya chance, mate." You feel his tongue against the shell of your ear and it's all you can do not to shudder against him. "I'm gonna fuck you into the matress when we get home."

Which is all fine and good (it's wonderful, really) only you still have to find the other two. You would be all for just leaving them here, but 2D would have none of that, you know it.

Out in the carpark (the first place you think to look for them) you hear a strange sound, and it's decidedly sexual. They get closer and closer to the car and they see it --

Murdoc personally wishes he hadn't.

Noodle is sitting on the roof of the car, leaning back on her arms with her legs firmly wrapped around a woman's neck. She smokes a cigarette, casually dangling it between her fingers as her free hand cards through the woman's hair, murming encouragement and quietly moaning every so often.

You both stand there, staring like assholes, and you don't know what 2D is thinking but you personally can't decide if you should stay here... go foward... go somewhere else?

You hear shifting next to you, behind on of the cars, and both you and your singer look over. You don't know why you're surprised to see it's Russel.

"Come to join the party?" He asks wryly, and you can barely stop yourself from groaning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am a lier :) I said this would be better. It's not. I said I'd edit it. I didn't. But that aside, it'a good to try and write every day, yeah?
> 
> (Ao3 edit) I fucking hate how this site doesn't keep my formatting like italics and shit, that's a big part of the voice I use. And for this I just don't have the fucking patience to edit through it. I need to go work on the next chapter of Anarchy in the US.
> 
>  


End file.
